Akari the Hedgehog
AKARI THE ALBINO DEMON-SLAYER Sonic Team VS. Archie Team: '''Sonic Team Portrayal '''Name: '''Akari '''Name Meaning: '''Japanese for "Light; Beauty" '''Nickname(s): '''Kari '''Age: '''15 '''Species: Albino/Hedgehog/Mobian/Demon-Slayer Gender: Female Height: 3'5' Weight: 35 KG IQ: 133-140 - Quite Intelligent Maritial Status: Dating Kizu the Angel-Ghost Hedgehog DOB: 01/01 Birthplace: '''Apatos '''Current Residence: '''Angel Island - Ice Cap Zone '''Occupation: '''Member of Team Lunar '''Social Class: '''Fearless Lover '''Alignment: Hero Top Speed: 50-60 MPH - Slow Runner Basic Stats: '(1 = Weak / 10 = Strong) '> Agility: 10 > Speed: '3 '> Strength: '3 '> Defense: '5 '> Evasiveness: '10 '> Dexterity: 5 > Intelligence: 8 > Skill: 10 > Special Attacks: 10 Abilities: 'Light Powers, Magical Light Weapon(s), Precognition, Empath, Lightning Powers *The Magical Light Weapon(s) is a special sword made of pure light that Akari can use and mold into any weapon, common choices for her are: Katana, Scythe, Throwing Stars, Whip* '''Forms: ' '''> Angel: '''Her "Super" form '''Hobbies: '''Singing, Dancing, Fighting, Watching Chick-Flicks, Practicing Gymnastics '''Talents: '''Denfense and Martial Arts '''Weaknesses: '''Evil Magic, Bright Sunlight (Because of her being Albino), Negative Chaos Energy, Demons Blood --- '''Personal Facts: '''Akari the Albino Hedgehog descended from Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, Shadow, being immortal raised her since her birth-parents were killed when she was born. She was born with a strange gift, the ability to see the dead, Demons and Angels. Trained by Shadow in the arts of fighting she decided that she would put her strange powers to good use by killing Demons and protecting the people. She found out in a history book that somewhere in the past was the person who killed her parents. Angry and hurt she decided to get her revenge by killing the person who killed her parents. When she went into the past she found in an abandoned laboritory a hedgehog held in suspended animation, Kizu. She felt sorry for him when she found he had no memories, and she vowed, out of pity for him, that she would help him. Over a short period of time she fell in love with the strange, shy Kizu. '''Friends: '''Kizu the Angel-Ghost Hedgehog '''Rivals: '''None Yet '''Enemies: Eggman, Mephiles, ETC ... Known Relatives: '''Shadow, Rouge, Mother, Father '''Likes: '''Hanging Out With Kizu, Spring, Warmth, Her Kizu Doll, Sunshine, Cooking '''Dislikes: '''Being Alone, She can't keep up with Kizu '''Favorite Activities: '''Singing and Dancing '''Least Favorite Activities: '''Sleeping '''Gourmet of Choice: '''Chocolate Chip Cookies '''Beverage of Choice: '''Milk '''Favorite Colors: '''Gold, Pink, Purple, Orchid '''Chaos: '''None Yet '''Theme Songs: > “'Ghost"' by Fefe Dobson (Main Theme) --- Personality: '''Kind, Helpful, Loyal, Sweet, Brave, Caring, Sympathetic '''Personality Flaws: Angered Easily, Jelous, Suspicious --- Physical Appearance: Fur Color: 'White '''Skin Color: '''Pale Peach '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair: ' '''> Length: Long > Color: White > Style: 'Spines that curve down '> Bangs: Two Long Ones and One Smaller One Nose: Black and Medium sized Ears: '''Large, Slightly Rounded Triangle Shaped '''Tail: '''Medium Length and White Other Bodily Features: Birthmark on back of left shoulder, pink and shaped like Shadow the Hedgehogs logo --- '''Trivia: >Akari, if hit in the head to hard, will get temporary amnesia. --- Sonic X: Generations: Akari is the second main character in "Sonic X: Generations" Kasumi the hedgehog by apolliz-d4pzwej.jpg Request akari by landon783-d5blppk.jpg KizuXAkari Who Am I.png Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good